vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoyo
Summary Yoyo as a child was separated from his older brother “One” whom sacrificed himself for Yoyo leading to One’s enslavement by an invading enemy nation. Yoyo still at an early age would later become a great fighter, however due to being poor he would be unable to buy a real weapon therefore he instead modified and weaponized a toy yo-yo. Yoyo is a character created by Hyun that is normally depicted as being young, friendly, and naive. Regardless he has also been shown to be a greatly skilled fighter with lots of potential. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Yoyo Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Teens, possibly much older when he fought White Han Classification: Human/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Yo-yo wielder), Energy Manipulation (Able to charge massive amounts of energy into his Yo-yo), Explosion Manipulation (Able to create explosions with the Sonic Yo-yo when it is charged), Energy Projection (Able to fire a laser-like projectiles from the Sonic Yo-yo), High Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Fought Virus, FLLFFL, and his brother One who has fought the likes of Bog and Chronos) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to contend with Virus alongside Gildedguy and Arzon and fight other Rock Hard Gladiators) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Larry, who can lift the leg of a small-island sized giant) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (should be comparable to other Rock Hard Gladiators) Stamina: Very High (Showed no signs of slowing down after being stabbed through the chest and once through the forearm in two different situations) Range: Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with Sonic Yo-yo, possibly higher with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Sonic Yo-Yo Intelligence: Despite being naive and childish he is the Co-leader of the SOLDIER Clan and is one of the heads of Hyun’s Dojo. Is an extremely capable fighter that can go up against the likes of FLLFFL, who is widely considered to be one of the single most skilled fighters around, on two different occasions, even having defeated him one of those times while destroying FLLFF’s sword in the process. He has also fought his older brother One who is capable of going up against entire armies on his own as well as fought Bog and Chronos who are two completely undefeated RHG’s. Weaknesses: While still a competent hand to hand fighter he is quite reliant on his yo-yo, therefore if forced to fight hand to hand experts without his yo-yo he will be at a disadvantage (as with his fight against White Han). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonic Yo-Yo:' Yoyo's weapon of choice, due in part to being too poor to buy a real weapon, is a heavily modified average yo-yo that can be used as an explosive and lethal tool against his opponents. The micro generator inside his yo-yo stores massive amounts of energy as it spins at mach speeds, unleashing devastating shocks of power on the next hit. It is a weapon best used to keep opponents at a distance as well as a weapon perfectly suited for making combos, and has some practical purposes as well, such as being used as a grappling hook. **'Energy Dragon Yo-Yo:' Yoyo charges a large amount of energy into the Sonic Yo-Yo which takes the form of a large, pale blue dragon which he uses to attack the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Warriors Category:Gladiators Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Weapon Users